Turning around
by SilverSabor
Summary: *UpDated* A Teacher Beats hermione. What if Draco finds out?????????????????????
1. Default Chapter

A/N My first ever fanfiction, Plz Revew!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Harry Potter  
  
A girl lied crumpled on the ground; back, neck, and shoulders throbbing in an immense pain. Her body was covered in wounds: most inflicted by a leather belt and fists, but in some places, a knife. She tried to hold back the tears, but her efforts failed. Her attacker was a Professor at Hogwarts, but he didn't seem to care that this abuse might lead to unemployment. The man had tied her hands together to prevent the girl from hiding her face. He wanted her to feel the pain... every ounce of pain he had felt as a child to the pain he had endured when she had come into his life. After about a half hour of meaningless torture, the attacker roughly pulled the girl to her feet and untied her, glaring as she whimpered. He threw her harshly against the hard, cold, stone wall of Professor Snape's classroom. "Go on you weak, stupid girl. Get out of here before I change my mind," he growled, teeth clenched. The girl scrambled out of the room as fast as she could, then ran out the castle doors and into the forbidden forest, bloodied and beaten, tears running down her face. No one saw her; the students were currently in the small wizarding town of Hogsmeade, oblivious to the fact that one of their peers had been severely beaten.  
  
*** *** The girl woke in an unfamiliar dorm. She held her breath as she looked around, noticing a hearty amount of green and silver. Slytherin colors. The clock on the wall told her that it was about 8:30. The girl was afraid to breathe; she didn't know what was happening. A slight movement from the cushioning below her head alerted the girl to the fact that... she was resting on somebody's lap. She tried not to move as she turned her eyes up to view her human pillow... Draco Malfoy!  
  
"How did I get here? Why am I here? Who the Hell does he think he is?" she thought with a certain anger as she contemplated the mechanics of her current situation. Then, she felt Draco lightly run his fingers over her hair and a certain thought struck her. "Wait... did he help me?" She tried her best to look around without alerting the blonde below her to her current state of being. "I'm wearing a different shirt..." she noted, then her eyes widened. "This is his shirt! And my wounds are clean... he did help me... but..." 'Why?" she unintentionally whispered out-loud. It was almost inaudible, but Draco heard, perking up and looking down at her.  
  
"Hermione?' he asked softly, moving her hair from her face to validate that she was awake. Hermione, meanwhile, momentarily forgot that he had helped her and was now concentrating on the fact that she was currently in Draco Malloy's bed, and had been put there without her consent. A tickling of rage and fear shot up her spine and she sat up quickly, ignoring the throbbing pain the movement made. "Who the hell do you think you are?" she yelled, giving him a hard push and causing Draco to fall off his bed, hitting his head quite harshly on the nightstand. At the dull thump, Hermione winced in sympathy, feeling slightly regretful that she'd pushed him. Draco regained himself and stood.  
  
"Would you rather have died? If I hadn't found you, you wouldn't be breathing now, Granger," he snapped, glaring as he rubbed an aching spot on his head. He was annoyed with her unappreciative attitude. How dare she?  
  
"Why did you help me?: Hermione asked in whisper, her anger forgotten for good. He had saved her, after all. Draco paused for a moment, then dropped the hand from his head, and softened his glare.  
  
"Who did this to you?" he demanded gently, a hint of sympathy in his voice. Hermione started shaking slightly, hugging herself, and looking down, not wanting to tell him anything. Draco didn't speak; he simply watched her shake her head, silent tears running down her face. Without a thought, Draco sat back on the bed and carefully pulled her into his arms. Hermione gratefully complied with his movements, clinging to him and crying as he rocked her. In no time, her tired body took over her mind and she fell asleep. Draco sighed, again letting his fingers run lightly over her hair.   
  
"Who could have done this to you?" he asked himself, although he wasn't sure he wanted to know. Against his will, his mind began to narrow down the long list of suspects... "Most students wouldn't be strong enough... and they were all in Hogsmeade. There's a good chance it could be a teacher... but if it was someone she trusted, she might not fight back... and it's not hard to sneak out of Hogsmeade unnoticed... it could be anyone..." With another sigh, Draco gently moves out from under her, lying her gently back down and covering her once more. With one last look, he left for the library.   
*** *** Draco hadn't made it halfway down the hall before a certain pair of Gryffindor stopped him. "Do you know where Hermione is?" Harry asked, ignoring a sideways glare from Ron, whom he knew didn't approve of asking help from a Slytherin, but he was desperate. They hadn't seen Hermione in hours... not since they had parted ways in Hogsmeade.  
  
"Do you honestly think I would know were she is?" Draco asked, keeping up appearances and sneering. He had decided it better not to tell them about Hermione... she obviously didn't want anyone to know, which included Draco himself, but it was a bit late to leave him out. "No" Harry said, sighing. Draco almost felt sorry for him. Almost. Harry was obviously worried about his friend... but he couldn't tell them anything. Firstly, he did not know much, and secondly, it wasn't his place to tell. He sighed. "If I had to guess, I'd say the library," he said, trying to sound as sarcastic as possible without alerting them to the fact that he knew she wasn't there. Again, Harry sighed. "I already checked there... about a hundred times," he said sadly, starting again down the hall. With one last glare, Ron followed.  
  
Leaving Harry and Ron in the dust, Draco continued to the library. He carefully selected three books: one for himself, and two for Hermione. It was fairly obvious that she wouldn't be walking, let alone doing anything else, for quite sometime. It was the least he could do to make her comfortable.  
  
What do you THINK??????????????????????????? Okay I know it sucks but plz review Flames welcome!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Okay I need a Bate Reader person, just im me AmericanGirlSix.  
  
P.S. Its my first fanfiction!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	2. 2

Serry people!!!!!!!!!!! This was only a one shot; I don't have an idea fer the next chapter, because I didn't intend to write one, but if u have any suggestions or ideas fer the next chapter, if u really want me to write on im ALWAYS open to ideas, even ones not H.P. related!!!! Just im me an AmericanGirlSix, or email me at AmericanGirlSix@netscape.net or just review.  
  
Always open fer ideas,  
Ashley, Aka SilverSabor 


End file.
